The Dragonborn
by Darkphoenix1026
Summary: Korra has survived the harmonic convergence, the world is in balance, yet Vaatu is no where to be found. Meanwhile General Iroh comes to The Avatar for help in finding his sister who has been living among the sun warriors, the dragonborn. A new friend joins team avatar, but Vaatu is scheming revenge, along with another dark spirit that has been haunting the royal family.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1-prologue

Have fun reading!

_Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. These are the elements of the earth each with their own contribution to the balance of the universe, one benefits the rest and all rely on each other to continue the flow of life that has sustained for thousands and thousands of years. Each element had their own unique being to which could harness the elements power and be the conduit to which the element could continue to interact with the world. The body is merely a physical manifestation, a vessel for the spiritual self. One of these beings were of great intelligence, majesty, and power they were the dragons._

_Archaic scriptures foretold humans that were descendents of these beasts. They had the ability of The Voice, the Dragon tongue to speak with the power of the dragons. They could gain the form of their ancestors unleashing their true primal self. However, these dragonborn have long since been erased from history, all but one. The story I am about to repeat takes place during the time of Avatar Korra. This is was a great time for the spirits of the world to heal after the 100 year war and after the planets aligned for their 10,000 year convergence, but not too long after that things were allowed to settle in peace..._

Republic City was alive today, not that is isnt always busy with people rushing and bustling in the big city, but today was special, it was founders day. There was going to be a magnificent parade and there were going to be floats and events dedicated to the original founders. Floats of Sokka, Toph, Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, and lastly Avatar Aang would pass through the city as the citizens would rejoice and celebrate. It was the biggest party of the year, but there were some who didnt agree with some of the laws these figures had in place so security was on double time, but that still wouldnt stop the festivities tonight.

"Tenzin? Tenzin where are you?" A young woman wearing southern clothing wandered the house that was on air temple island searching for her mentor but grew agitated as she couldnt find him. A woman holding a baby gently put her hands on the wandering girl's shoulder.

"I think's he's over at Aang's memorial statue Korra." The woman said to the girl with large kind eyes and a heartful smile.  
"Thanks Pema, also where are all the air acolytes?" Korra seemed out of touch with what everyone was up to today.  
"Oh they are at the city helping to build the floats, even Kya and Bumi are there, didn't anyone tell you?" Her eyes gave a puzzled look as to why the water tribe girl was not aware of today's events, especially she of all people.  
"No, no one told me, and it's really frustrating." Korra seemed at a loss to understand why she of all people have been excluded from today. The kind mother noticed and still sought to console her troubles.  
"Korra you're over thinking and over worrying yourself, what are your friends up to?" Pema asked trying to diverge Korra away from the subject.  
"Well Mako is patrolling the streets, Bolin is doing a commercial or something."  
"What about Asami? You two seem to be good friends." Pema inquired.  
" Yea, but after the whole mako and her, mako and me, then back to her, and then breaking up again it's kind of awkward." Pema tried to make light of the obvious boyfriend drama.  
" Doesn't sound like it's her more so Mako, crazy guy he is." Her chide at Mako made Korra laugh a bit.  
" That's true, but still, would you be bffs with Lin?" That turned it around. Pema sighed, but with a small laugh.  
" Well now that you say that I see your point." A boy in air acolyte clothing and a large head came rushing on a ball of air towards the two women, blowing gusts of wind at them, he was very excited to see them.  
"Korra Korra! Your pretty friend called!" The young boy was ecstatic over this, he was more energetic than usual, but this amused the young water tribe woman.  
"Speak of the Devil," Korra turned to Pema, '' what did she have to say Meelo?" The young air child began to speak so quickly he was almost hard to understand.  
" She said she should move in so we could be best friends and ride air bison and train flying lemurs together!" The boy finished with a sheepish grin.  
"Meelo." His mother said not amused, by his childish game.  
" Awh, ok," he turned to Korra, " she said The General is at her work and needs you to come and talk to him right away."  
" Iroh? What could he need me for?" Korra asked it was strange the young general was at Asami's asking for her.  
" I don't know she said she didn't even know only that it was important." The boy's energy calmed down a bit as Korra was pondering what she heard.  
" Thanks Meelo I'll head over there right away." Korra finished smiling at the young monk child  
" Can I come too!" His joy instantly peaked again, but was quickly shot down by his mother's stern glare.  
"No!" Meelo then pouted away, but then was quickly attacked by playful lemur's and abandoned his disappointment.  
" Take care Pema, i'll see you guys tonight!" Korra waved goodbye to the woman as she was off to Future Industries.

The company was still located at the Sato home, nothing really changed about it since Hiroshi's time the only thing was there were more united forces machinery and personnel. After Varric, Asami made a permanent partnership with the united forces to give them the most up to date and efficient designs and the united forces kept the company always in production. Things seemed to be going just fine which is another reason Korra was unnerved by the urgency and vague message by the General.

She was greeted by the butler who informed her everyone was waiting in the courtyard. Korra found her way there to a wide and spacious garden overlooking the mountains and found Asami, Iroh, Mako, and Lin waiting. Korra could understand seeing Mako here since he was a part of their group, but Lin Bei-Fong? She doesnt fool around. Why she is here brought another concern on Korra.  
" Korra you're here!" Asami stated gladly, everyone perked up a bit before Lin cut in.  
" General now that everyone is here please tell us why you have us here, today is an important day for republic city and I need to be on duty." Lin asserted the fact that her time wasn't to be wasted and this matter had better be worth it.  
" Wait where's Bolin?" Korra asked almost worried.  
" He's at work, we'll fill him in later." Mako chimed in and Korra nodded in agreement. Iroh began to speak.  
" I called you all here because this is something personal." Everyone's curiosity peaked as to what type of personal issue this could be?  
" I can't do it alone, and I can't have the united forces involved since this isn't a matter concerning the city, but it does for my family. " Iroh's face was more serious than usual, it was a side she hasn't seen from him, it was a mix of worry and desperation.  
" It's my sister, she's gone missing." Everyone's face, including Lin's, fell at the gravity of this. Everyone knew family was indeed something not to trifle with. Korra knew Iroh's sister, when she was young and going through her avatar training occasionally the royal family would visit. Korra was good friends with the princess they would play, explore, and get into mischievous schemes together and one day she stopped coming to see her, she was too young to understand the royal family would say. Eventually she put it behind her and let it fade, but now she was excited to see her long lost friend, yet worried.  
" Your sister? I didn't even know you had a sister?" Asami turned to Iroh.  
" Yes well we've been out of touch, growing up we were thick as thieves, but you see from a young age she had to go live with the Sun Warriors."  
" So that's where she went." Said Korra quietly, everyone turned to Korra her face drawn a remote sadness.  
" You knew her?" Mako asked.  
" We were kids, she was really my only friend growing up, when I wasn't always training we'd play in the snow, ride on Naga, oh and we always pranked the white lotus all the time." Korra laughed at the memories, but they faded to a morose realization of the current matter at hand. She turned her attention to Iroh.  
" I remember reading about Fire Lord Zuko and Aang finding the Sun Warriors learning the true meaning of fire." Korra interjected.  
" Yes my grandfather and the avatar found them and did learn the true meaning of firebending, but not by the warriors, but by the dragons." Everyone's eyes grew wide at this. Dragons were known to have been extinct long ago during the 100 year war.  
" General excuse me for asking, but what does this have to do with your sister going missing?" Lin asked surly.  
"That's the thing The Sun Warriors are not only very secluded in a remote region, but they have no idea where she is. My only lead is I have an informant in the city saying he found a red haired fire bender that shouted at her assailants." Shouted? why would anyone just 'shout' at someone everyone wondered.  
" Shouted you say." Lin said in disbelievement.  
" Again my sister is...unique. Dragons communicate with each other in shouts, their first form of firebending was a particular _shout_. My sister learned the ways of the dragons because she is Dragonborn."  
" Dragonborn?" Korra asked the concept eluded everyone as to what a Dragonborn could be.  
" Another part of the story of my grandfather and Aang that was left out was for them to learn the full meaning of firebending, my grandfather would have to promise if he had a daughter, then she would provide the dragons with a child of their own. "  
" How would that even work?" Mako asked as if the idea was ludicrous.  
" Dragons have an ability to form as humans for a temporary time for mating, since the last two were male dragons they needed at least a human female. Surprisingly enough both my mother and my father were fine with this as it would help with bringing the dragons back, my sister is one of the first Dragonborn in, well ages and she's somewhere here in republic city."  
" General, why would dragons see mating with humans as saving their race? They would all be half breeds then. " Mako pointed out the fact that the General pondered as well.  
" That I can't tell you, how about we find my sister and she can tell you." And that concluded their briefing of the matter. Dragonborn? Why had she never heard of that before Korra wondered. As the Avatar there were still many things she had yet to understand and may never will only recently did she defeat the evil spirit Vaatu, but she didn't imprison him for he simply disappeared. She never told anyone about this, but it still haunted her. Even in her sleep she could feel his dark presence, weak, but still there...  
"So whats the plan?" Korra asked as everyone's attention was to Iroh.  
" We'll split up, but finding her isn't going to be easy. She can definitely take care of herself and stands out, but she's stealthy and cunning, if she doesn't want to be found then it's almost impossible to track her." Iroh pointed out.  
" Where did your informant find her?" Lin asked.  
"In the common district, homes where alot of non benders live. He said the triple threats were harassing a father and his daughter, then a woman wearing a hood with red hair intervened. Fought and moved like a chi blocker, and then fire bended. After she scared off the triad she made she the daughter and father got home safely, then vanished. Even the people she saved didn't know how she left. "  
" She sounds brave and sweet, but how could she learn to chi block if she was trained by the sun warriors?" Asami asked Iroh.  
" My sister's heart is one of the many things that makes her special, now about the chi blocking I can't tell you."  
" I'll tell my officers to look for this woman and report to only myself or anyone here." She turned to Mako and Korra.  
" You two investigate the triple threats see if you can find the weasels she scared off."  
" I know with the preparations for the parade today my employees have been nearly everywhere in the city working on the construction of the floats I'll ask around and see if they have found anyone matching her description." Lin nodded her head.  
" Good, now if everyone is clear on what you're doing I will be heading back to my officers and General I will do everything within my power to help find your sister."  
" Thank you Lin." Iroh bowed showing his utmost appreciation towards Lin's efforts to help find his sister.  
" We'll find her Iroh. " Korra said sincerely as she and Mako were about to leave before the General replied.  
" Korra before she left one of her biggest regrets was not being able to say goodbye in person and she hoped you would forgive her. " Korra's eyes started to become glassy before she hung her head and started to leave the courtyard she softly spoke an _I do_...

It was getting later in the evening as Korra and Mako made their way towards the studio where Bolin was working to tell him the news. The sun was setting and the city was growing in excitement for the festivities to be had, all save for Korra who was still trying to grasp her own feelings towards being united with her childhood friend. Would she still be the same spirited girl? She wondered how she would react to seeing her. She remembered as a child she grew resentful toward the memory of her. Why would her friend leave her out of nowhere without saying goodbye? She understood now but the pain back then left a faded imprint on her.  
" Korra are you alright?" Mako asked concerned to an avatar lost within her thoughts.  
" Oh yes I'm fine. I really hope we find Sera that's all."  
"Her name's Sera?" Mako asked  
"It's short for Seraphine, she always got so annoyed when people used her full name, she would say 'no! my name is Sera!' " Korra said impersonating a young child then laughing at the memory.  
"You two were close huh." Mako pointed out sincere concern as to try and understand some of Korra's emotional burdens.  
"Yea, we were... You know every time I was scared or in trouble I would ask myself what would Sera do. And now after all these years..." Korra stopped mid thought caught in a mid emotion tide, Mako then spoke.  
"It'll be fine, you're over thinking." Mako said consoling her. Korra smiled in appreciation. Even though they might not be together anymore, they were both fine with that and still both had lingering thoughts of the idea, but that wasn't their main focus now.  
They entered a building, like the rest, this was a studio. Camera's and other various equipment lay dormant waiting for the next production and an excited Bolin came rushing towards them.  
" Guys! Guys does the Bolin-man got some news from you!" But he was quickly cut off by his older brother.  
"Hold on we have something important to tell you-"  
" Awh man the most amazing thing happend-"  
"Bolin! Cut it out listen okay!" Mako said impatiently at his brothers lack of attention.  
" Jeez man, fine what is it." Said a shot down younger brother. Korra intervened.

" We're looking for Iroh's sister." Bolin's face became more aware.  
" Iroh? As in General Iroh? Wait he has a sister?"  
" Yes and we're looking for her, we are going to triple threat territory to question some guys that had a run in with her."  
" Okay well can I still say what I was going to say ' sure bolin we would love to find out the amazing thing that happened to you' Oh well if you insist." Bolin said mocking his brothers neglect of what he had to say first, which in turn Mako's eyes met the ground in a bit of shame of his treatment towards his brother.  
" Bolin we'd love to hear what happened." Korra said breaking the silence. Bolin smiled and then carried on like a hyper Meelo.  
" Ok so here I was about an hour ago you know doing my thing, being awesome, and after we cut scene there was this girl right and she was asking what I was doing and so we talk and man does time fly, when you're killin the ladies, " Bolin said with quite an ego as he was flexing. His brother un amused and Korra awkwardly smiling trying to show interest. Bolin stopped and composed himself back to normal.  
" Right right so anyway yea I met this girl, gosh she was pretty, like she'd give Asami a run for her money, and man does she have a sense of humor you know she pranked the director by making his metal seat extremely hot. And he sat down! Aaaahaha. " Bolin burst out in laughter.  
" Wait how did she make a metal seat hot?" Mako asked.  
" Oh she's a fire bender. A mistress of flame, a red haired beauty, oh and her eyes they smoldered like the sun with fiery passion. " Bolin stated over dramatically  
" Wait, a red haired fire bender?" Mako quickly put two and two together. " Get you get a name Bolin?!"  
" Yes, it was..." As Bolin became more animated in a 'sneaky' whisper trying to imitate the elusive princess.  
" You'll find out." And then he became even more animated by becoming a giddy nit wit. Mako grabbed the shirt of his lovestruck brother and shook him.  
" Snap out of it Bolin this is serious!" Mako literally shook some sense into his brother as he came back to slightly normal.  
" Bolin, Iroh's sister sounds really close to the girl you met. Can you tell us where went?" Korra asked sensibly.  
" Oh yea she said she'd see me at the parade, said it'll be' quite a show'. " Said again as a lovestruck boy. Mako rolled his eyes and then they headed out to the town central where the parade was starting.

Ok chapter one! Still new, lots to go over not going to rush it. Feel free to comment, just nothing distasteful please.  
Notes.  
I will occasionally ad in new animals example a gorilla bat. Just imagine a regular gorilla with bat wings, bat face, and claws.  
Too imagine what Sera's appearance is look up katarina from league of legends and shyvana (red hair). Pretty simple.  
This is for fun but i'd still like it to be fairly acurate to the show (character personalities like Meeko's crush on Asami and Bolin's tendency to get dramatic and animated.)  
=)


	2. Founders Day

They reached the central, people and their kids were celebrating with fire works, novelties of the original founders, and some kids dressed up as some of old team avatar. Two were dressed as Sokka and Toph with a wooden boomerang and the other stomping on the ground like a gorilla-bat (hey if they can have a platypus bear i can have a gorilla bat)  
The three friends wondered how they would find a person that is already hard to find in a crowd of hundreds. The floats were approaching the crowd and their cheers. First was Sokka whos float had a statue of him holding is prized boomerang proudly and was composed of southern warriors fighting evil fire nation soldiers in a well choreographed display. There were real water tribe warriors following the float waving to everyone and playing with kids dressed like them. Then there was Toph Bei-Fongs float which came down through earth benders rolling the float with stones in motion. There was a metal statue shaped to her adult likeness that shown proud and strong with the metal bending academy students showing their bending display and then shooting off more fire works. A couple of the benders made some metal sculptures and gave them to some kids that came up to them.

" Ugh how are we going to find her!" Mako exclaimed aggravated. Korra put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

" Relax, she told Bolin he'd see her so we'll see her. Trust me she'll come when she wants."

Said a reassured Korra. She knew it wouldnt be too long before they found her if anything she would find them. She looked around and atop of some buildings were various metal bending police over looking the city, she was sure Lin had aready informed them of the General's sister, another reason they stood guard watching from a distance.

" Are we really just going to stand around?" Mako asked with a short tolerance for their waiting game.

" Do you have a better idea? I know how much you hate not doing anything, but all we can do is just see what happens." Mako made a gruff disagreement.

" I'm going to search up the street, i'll meet you back here in an hour." He took off without any room to debate and the young woman didn't fight against his choice.  
She then saw Katara's float right infront of her, abruptly showing up in front of her. It represented who she was, beautiful, peaceful, and a trusted companion who stood proudly amongst her friends. Water benders danced around in beautiful water tribe clothing, elegant and poise the crowd loved it. Korra wished she could have known Katara in her younger days seen the amazing young woman in action herself, well in a way she did, her past life as Aang. Now the elderly woman proved to be a generous mentor and sometimes a step in mother. They really did a good job on the floats Korra thought to herself.

"Hey look!" Bolin exclaimed as down the way where Mako took off to. There were some screams, sounds of panic as they rushed to the cause of the commotion. In front of Fire Lord Zuko's float were fire benders shooting fire in a more aggressive fighting display counteracting the peaceful ones before it. It didn't fit, didn't seem right. In a split second one of the benders turned to meet Korra's eyes and she recognized a cold and malicious stare only belonging to those of the Triple Threat. She then noticed water benders on Katara's float breaking away from the tranquil regime and follow the hostile tactics as their fellow triad team. The bender she made eye contact with was about to set Zuko's float ablaze.  
"NO!" Korra shouted as she sent in a gust of wind towards the triad bender knocking him over. Then from behind her she was knocked down by an enemy water bender. There was shouts and screams, havoc was consuming the masses of the crowd. They were trying to scatter away from the fighting and cops were descending down from the buildings they kept watch at. What was once a joyous festivity now became a battleground.

" Mako!" Bolin shouted trying to find his brother who was no doubt fighting in front of him. Mako was going one against multiple fire benders. Though his form was good it only kept up with the never ending assaults for so long. A shot to the gut stunned Mako and sent him to the ground. The enemy bender was preparing to send an all consuming inferno down on Mako, until from nowhere a hooded female jabbed his pressure points and he was down. Before Mako could blink bender after bender fell down. He couldn't make out the blur that was hunting them like mice, only slight locks of red hair fell from her hidden face.

" Are you okay?!" Korra shouted to Mako. He brushed himself off and got back up with ease.

" I'm fine. " Then his eyes got wide as the avatar turned to see just what her comrade is seeing.  
Their red-headed target stood with her back facing them as she was confronted by the rogue benders. It was a full moon. The hostile water benders used their conjoined efforts to blood bend the girl.  
She struggled for a bit, then in a last effort she drew in a deep breath.

" Fus- _RO DAH_!" They couldn't believe their eyes as all who stood before her was sent back, flying, by her thunderous shout. All of them were then dazed unable to fight back only able to groan in pain, but she still stood there, proud and un-faltered. Mako, Bolin, and Korra were drop dead silent in disbelief, but they couldn't deny what they all saw. She really did _shout_ at them. A raw display of sheer force blew away 10 benders as if they were toys. It was seemingly unbelievable, only until a hidden triad fire bender leapt up from behind them and lunged at her with a fireball ready to be unleashed. She turned with perfect timing and clasped her hand onto his canceling out his bending, and with the same ease threw him over her screaming on to the other defeated foes. Before the triad had time to flee they were all captured by the metal bending police force, their efforts had all been in vain for the public was safe, the parade was still going, and a young woman just barely warmed up smiled victoriously.

"Sera?" Korra was the one in the most shock. The girl she played with as trickster kids now stood before her as this frightening, and unpredictable warrior. The young Avatar hoped she would still be the same though no matter how much has passed. The red haired princess turned back with a smile full on her face.  
"Duh! Who else do you know gets into this much trouble?" Before Korra could answer, her long lost friend put her arms around her and Korra couldn't help but return the embrace. Two friends from childhood reunited.  
" I"m sorry for not saying goodbye." Sera said softly. She held on to her a friend a little tighter, both barely able to comprehend their reunion.

" Don't be, your brother told me where you've been all these years. I"m just glad you're here."

"Me, too." They separated, both relieved at the fact that they can now be friends again, and make up for lost time.

" Princess, I know you two are both glad to see each other, but Iroh has been worried about you, he's got us and all of Republic City looking for you." Mako pointed out that they still have a main goal at hand. Sera shook her face to comply what she understood, but it was not to be the case.

" I got a hold of my brother, the police are called off and all is well. Now I told him we'd meet up at the pier there is going to be a grand finale to the parade! Wonder why they made a float of everyone else, but not The Avatar?"

The fire princess asked already knew the answer, but slyly stated the obvious hoping everyone else would get it. Their faces lit up looking forward to a great show. They all headed down towards the pier in excitement for the nights events; all except Mako. The young detective was naturally wary of people, a defense mechanism that has kept him and his brother alive all of these years and continue to do so. He was glad to see Korra so happy with her childhood companion, but he thought of the questions that Korra didn't want to think of. Why did she have to run away? How did she learn chi blocking? And why when trying to find her was like trying to find smoke, did she show up when she did?  
Mako never trusted anyone, especially when he has more questions about a person than answers. He would keep watch, he always had and always will.

The pier was full of calmed civillans enjoying the night, like the triad attack never happened. The city lights reflected off the lake and there was talk amongst the crowd of the day at hand. Bolin, Sera, Korra, and Mako got a spot off the edge overlooking the waters and caught a perfect view of the Avatar Aang memorial statue. It wasnt long before Iroh and Asami showed up.

"Sera!" Shouted Iroh from a couple feet away. Sera in turn called out her brother's name and leapt at him joyously as he picked her up and spun her around laughing blissfully.

" It's been too long." Iroh said solemnly, which quickly turned into an 'Ow!' as Sera punched him in the arm.

" Why didnt you ever visit me! Seriously What the hell!" Sera said loudly, not in anger, but just loud and frustrated.

" I'm sorry...Look the last couple years have been hard on the united forces, the world has been threatened twice now-"

" Ah-But-But-But I dont wanna hear it!" The Princess cut off her brother's excuses and waved a disapproving finger at him.

" From this point you're going to make up for it. Promise?!" She implied as if he had no choice, well they both knew he didn't and either way The General wasn't going to miss out on years with his sister like that ever again.

" I promise." Iroh replied sincerely. Sera replied smiling her golden eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Good." She then turned to the woman at her brother's side which peaked her interest as to who this was showing up with her brother.

" Hi what's your name?" Sera asked, excited to meet her. Sera was overly outgoing and easily warmed up to people and they warmed up to her.

" I'm Asami, it's nice to meet you." Asami held out her hand as to attempt a handshake, but the excitable red haired pulled her in for a tight hug almost squeezing the breath out of Asami.

" I'm so glad to meet you too! Oh you have no idea how happy I am right now!" Korra laughed at the overjoyed princess as she put her hand on Sera's shoulder who turned to Korra's attention.

" You haven't changed a bit, your famous bear hugs still leave people breathless." Korra said pointing out a slightly gasping Asami.

" Damn skippy." At that both the girls laughed then Sera turned to Bolin.

" It's nice to see you again. " She turned to a Bolin who then had flushed cheeks as he spoke.

" Oh, uh, yea! I had no idea you were the fire princess, which I might of said some things differently had I known, but you were laughing, so I kept going-" Sera stopped Bolin's rambling, his eyes wide, with a finger at his face and then giggled.

" You're too hard on yourself." She looked at him reassurringly. She didn't mind his nervous, awkward, social skills in fact she found them charming and genuine.

All of a sudden, the lights in the city started to power out. The crowd murmured indistinctively amongst each other. Then as it was dark the night sky lit up with stars that mirrored on the clear lake. After a moment Avatar Aang's statue lit up with lights and fire works began shooting off in a magnificent display of colors.  
There were many excited oohs and awws and children shouting in excitement. Everyone was gazing up at the memorial statue as they looked at the final founder as the finale was reminiscent to what the town meant to the people. Republic City was a place for harmony, a place where no matter who you are, no matter what your place in the world is, somehow there was hope for anyone in the city.

To our new team avatar, it was a reminder of how they all found each other. Their separate lives somehow crossing paths and now bonds that will last a lifetime if not more have been formed. It seemed too fitting that now Sera has found a place among them. The young fire princess gazed at the sky with wonder and awe. She turned to Korra and spoke.

" There's so much to tell you I can't even think of where to start." She finished, nudging against her water tribe friend.

" Just tell me everything, there's all the time in the world now." They looked up at the sky and it was skill raining with exploding color and bright lights. Everyone was together and it was a perfect way to end Founder's day in Republic City.

_Banished to the darkest recesses in the spiritual world, exiled from anything sacred and completely devoid of all life and anything good, lay a weakened dark spirit. This is no ordinary dark spirit as he has lived for eons and will continue to do so because just the same with light and peace, darkness is and always will be. _

_ His essence drained anything near of their life force a peaceful glade now lay dead, decayed with rot and filth. His strength came taking others and even though he lay regaining his power he would not forget and he would return. Unalaq was a mistake, a foolish mortal, using him as a vessel now cost him another 10,000 years till his darkness could reign. _

_However lurking in the same darkness came a visitor, a mistress of madness, a harbinger of death. She flowed, she was a corporeal mass of darkness pooling shaped to that of a female figure. The only thing that gave her a feature were her yellow eyes that had a sinister glow. Vaatu knew this dark spirit all too well._

_" Greetings Daedra." These words did not come from human lips, they resonated with a deep and malicious feel that would turn blood cold. _

_ " Old one you have seen better days. Tell me what has brought upon you this wretched state of existence." The dark spirit purred slithering closer to Vaatu._

_ " My counterpart and her vessel, The Avatar. Again they have vanquished my plans for darkness and chaos. " Vaatu seethed hating to admit his on going defeat._

_" I noticed. I noticed your plans involved indulging the power tantrums of a human." The she spirit said coyly pointing out his mistake with working with Unalaq. _

_" Indeed. The plan was perfect. The pawn was useless." At this response the dark jezebel used his frustration to turn him on to her schemes._

_" Indeed it was, and it still could be, but I recommend instead of a pawn." Daedra opened a visual into the human world to scry upon an infamous group of friends._

_"A queen." She focused onto a young woman, hair of flame and eyes of the sun and power of the dragons that was smiling, full of light and joy. Daedra knew just how to coax Vaatu to her bidding._

_ "She radiates the exact essence that empowers Raava, Daedra you have existed alongside myself and the other ancients, why does this mortal peak your interest?" Vaatu inquired the scheming spirit which fueled her ploy._

_" You remember during the time of the 100 year war and Raava's absence correct?"_

_"Ah, yes I could feel the discord and chaos seeping into me almost empowering me to break out of my accursed prison. But alas Raava returned and that tiny speck of light denied me that power. Why do you speak of that time?"_

_" You remember when I decided to try mortality again?" Daedra egged on Vaatu luring in his curiousity._

_" How could I forget why a spirit such as yourself would condemn such an existence." Said the loatheful evil one. Daedra's cunning hunger would now be saited to reveal her true motives._

_" It was a beautiful descent to darkness, and I was born into the family at the core of that beautiful destruction. I was the mad princess, as my powers in that body grew so did my spiritual self. Devouring a mortals sanity and good nature does wonders for a dark spirit and that family was a wellspring of misery that besotted power. In that life I was powerful don't forget I nearly severed the Avatar spirit that would have sent Raava back to the void of creation. Even though my brother and the Avatar bested my mortal self it was not in vain. I now have haunted them, feeding of the new fire lord's insecurity of his father, and guilt of not being able to save his sister from her suicidal demise. The emotional trauma that leaves is absolutely decadent. Which is why this is perfect." Daedra let Vaatu take in her reasoning and he found it devious and manipulative and overall he found it exquisite._

_" Go on dear mistress."_

_" I have plagued this family for decades, and now the girl which you see before you is more susceptible to my influence now than ever."_

_"Why?" Questioned Vaatu, still hungering for what the female dark spirit had yet to say._

_"I've haunted her dreams, even when she lie awake I distorted her reality. She will become paranoid at the slightest sign of my presence. Her pure nature is exactly what will be her and the Avatar's demise for she will protect her loved ones even if it means sacrificing herself. I thought you would especially like the fact that she and Avatar Korra have a close bond. You can get close to your enemy and strike through her heart. "_

_At this a dark miasma swirled around Vaatu the dark energy around him grew. This idea of using the emotions of the avatar against her was cunning and ruthless, it gave him strength._

_" I have always admired your cruel mind Daedra. Though I may be the inherit spirit of chaos and darkness I believe you possess a spirit of true evil." She basked in the praise of her dark brother her eyes closing in with a devious glee ."_

_" You have yet to see how 'evil' I can be my dear Vaatu."_

OOoooo Vaatu and a new mysterious dark spirit come together to hatch another evil scheme.

With the way I worded the dark spirit i'm sure you all know who she 'was' in her past life (but i wont say ;) )

This spirit Daedra is a sister spirit to Vaatu and as he stated even though he is chaos and darkness her specialties are deceit, manipulation and control. Daedra loves the agony that humans go through which gives her power so her being reincarnated during the time of the 100 year war exponentially i guess you could say 'upgraded' her spirit with more power.

With founder's day I wanted the floats to symbolize what the original team avatar members had. I didn't have a float for Aang because 'why not just use that statue' i figured using him as the finale did a real scenario founders day paradise justice.

And for more description on the new team member Sera, imagine her personality like Starfire from the Teen Titans show. Overly energetic and genuinly happy to meet people and a good kind heart.

Again thank you for reading i hope you enjoy and feel free to leave tasteful comments =)


	3. DiscussionNotice

Hey everyone thank you guys for your interest in this! To those that are eagerly waiting the next chapters thank you for your patience. With awaiting the season finale for Korra I wanted to see how the show would end it. I wanted to stay true to the original story with adding in a slight twist.

Things that we know

ATTENTION SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST 4 EPISODES!

Korra is now the first in a new line of Avatars her connection with the past ones have been severed.

Vaatu is now 'gone' however just like how Korra found Raava in Vaatu, the same can still be applied. I know i had ''vaatu'' talking to 'daedra' who is Boethiah essentially if you play skyrim at all. There is the 'oblivion' plane where Vaatu resides while he grows within Raava so that is where the communication between 'Daedra' and Vaatu happens.

As far as couples go again the show pointed out Mako and Korra are DONE (not a huge fan of Mako but i digress)

With the whole 'dark avatar' which i had this theory ever since beginnings. The Dark Avatar couldnt bend the elements other than water because unalaq (sp?) was a water bender so vaatu not only amplified his waterbending but gave him essential powers of darkness (like the vines and sucking raava from korra) and of course the 'spirit bending' we saw in the finale. So making Avatars using the harmonic convergence is now canon haha which wont happen for another 10,000 years...but there are other ways *wink wink*

Jinora is a badass spirit guru child so she will definitely be more incorporated as with all the airbender family.

Spirits are roaming the world so there will be notice of spirits (which because of this i will have more spirit adventures of both good and dark spirits)

So with Sera ( deriving from the seraphim meaning fiery one) she is the only dragonborn (dovahkiin ) so there will real skyrim dragon speak, the Thu'ums will be accurate. If a spirit were to 'posses' her she wouldnt die because her dragonborn blood makes her stronger than a humans obviously...just throwing that out there forshadowing and stuff.

I really did not like Asami's execution in this series (season 2) so what i'm going to make her more into is essentially a tech, mechanic class. She is badass with operating machinery and understanding how they work and of course her martial arts skills.

Bolin is Bolin. Awesome earthbender doing showbusiness but understands now that family and team avatar is before fame and stardom.

Mako is now a detective! Really glad i guessed that right when i wrote the two chapters lol.

Now questions and discussions when Wan sealed away the spirit world from the humans the lion turtles left, now that the portals are open i'm debating possible lion turtle action! Again i'm open for ideas on how to incorporate these things, but seeing the last 4 episodes just blew my mind.

IROH! old man iroh! who is essential dead...but his spirit lives in the spirit world yay!

Korra is now considered 'royalty' idk since her dad is now chief of the southern water tribe. Just because Korra's connection to the past avatars is severed doesnt mean those souls are gone they are just crusin the spirit world, the cosmic space, whatever.

If you have any other questions or comments let me know and i'll either make another discussion chapter or just continue with the story

=)

-DarkPhoenix1026


End file.
